Songstress Sorceress
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Petunia Dersley nee Evans divorced her husband after she caught him abusing her niece and she got a job working in japan as the English ambassador's aid, all the while her niece Aurora dreams to be a famous singer and to show the world that magic exists no matter what the western nations believe. Fem Harry, Genius Harry, May become a multi crossover
1. Chapter 1

_**so here's a plot bunny t hat's been stuck in my head for alittle while and I've finally decided to write a start up chapter for it.**_

 _ **If this idea does stick with my muse and it's plot bunny farm *glares at the plot bunnies***_

 _ **Then this may become a multi-crossover but do expect song Lyrics and songs from different Anime especially from Macross Frontier.**_

 _ **{Line Break}**_

Petunia Dursley nee Evans sighed as she held her 5 year old niece Aurora Winter Potter who was clinging to her and crying softly having come home early from meeting with the other house wives that live on Private Drive only to find her husband touching her Niece where he shouldn't have been, This had caused Petunia to hit Vernon over the head with her purse before she grabbed her Niece and hurriedly went over to #5's house to call the Police while trying to calm her Niece down.

Now despite what many people may have thought Petunia didn't hate her sister or her Niece no she hated the magical world that took her sister away from her and if the letter left with Aurora they would try to take her as well, So she did everything she could to make sure her niece wouldn't fall into the same trap her sister did when it came to the magical world even going so far as to pay for singing lessons when Aurora showed interest in singing at the young age of 4.

 **{Location Tokyo, Japan, Aurora age 7.5}**

Petunia smiled at her niece who was doing some dance practice and couldn't keep the pride out of her eyes, it had taken the courts half a year to get everything cleared when it came to Vernon's now exposed more then shady dealings and she was more then happy that she had gone to the wizarding bank the day after she had received Aurora as she not only blocked a meddling old fool who had tried to claimed her nieces finances as Aurora's 'guardian which included a marriage contract to a family she didn't even know of {And was quickly voided by her as illegal due to Aurora being in her arms and thus she was Aurora's guardian} but she also found out she was a hedge witch meaning she was magical just 'not enough' for the British Wizards to even care about claiming hedge witches and wizards as 'squibs' mostly because a Hedge Witch or wizard comes into their power around the ages of 17 as that's how long it took for their magical cores to stabilize, Due to this Petunia was not only able to claim mundane guardianship but also magical guardianship over her niece as her closest living magical relative and thus unknowingly caused all of Dumbledores plans for Aurora and the Potter fortunes and vaults to come crashing down as Petunia not only had any and all keys for the potter vaults made invalid but had the goblins keep guardianship of the new key with both her and Aurora needing to go through tests and scans to prove it was them and that they was not under the influence of any spells or potions, the fact she also got her niece and herself checked over by goblin healers {Charged to the potter family vault} the goblins were outraged when they found not only a Soul Anchor in her scar but a lot of bindings that was still fresh and still settling that would've hampered her niece such as giving her bad eyesight and poor memory along with a spell that would've caused anger and hate towards her from keyed people such as her and her husband {She was happy that spell had been removed}, But as it was after everything was settled the goblins set her up with the guardian stipend that would've gone to Dumbledore if she hadn't come into the bank but also found out the goblins did business with many mundane banks including one that they set up as her guardian trust to be spent on her niece, Petunia didn't even touch it till she needed to hire a solicitor and barrister to deal with Vernon's trial for what he did and tried to do to her niece but also go over her family finances with a fine tooth comb.

"Aurora that's enough for today we need to get you cleaned up and showered before we go to the party the ambassador is throwing" Petunia says as she holds out her hand to her niece who runs over to her and grabs it.

"Do I get to sing there auntie?" Aurora asks her aunt as she looks up to the older woman.

"Maybe when you get more practice sweetie" Petunia says softly causing Aurora to pout cutely causing Petunia to smile at her niece who thanks to her getting a job as the ambassador's aid finally putting her diploma in Politics to use was able to travel and see more of the world then just England but she also was able to start learning a new language in the form of Japanese as her niece attended a private school that the ambassador actually was paying for stating that 'a young girl should get the best education possible' not that the ambassador even cared about the price as he paid for every child of his staff to go to the private school or a nearby public school depending on their test results, this meant Petunia could afford to keep sending Aurora to singing and dance lessons that was paying off big time for her niece she also thanks to the goblins got her withdrawn from the Hogwarts register and her niece would take her magic lessons from a local shrine, Petunia did find it funny that Japan and even most Asians nations were open with magic yet most of the world called them superstitious but right now she would focus on her niece and her dream to become a famous singer and to help the world learn that magic is wonderful and out there so that others don't end up trapped like her mother did as 'magical schooling' didn't have anything to do with mundane schooling and thus many mundane born would have no education beyond the basics learned up to 10/11 years old.

 _ **{Break}**_

 _ **So here's the first chapter {Sorry if there's long paragraphs/text walls ^^'} what do you all think?**_

 _ **Now next chapter will be a time skip to Aurora being 14/15 also while this'll be more casual I do have some ideas for Aurora's singing and how it'll affect the world at large and it'll be similar to Macross Frontier only not in space XD**_

 _ **So let me know in reviews what you all think and if you got and OC's who'll make up Aurora's group {Only accepting 2 others to be in a group with Aurora as singers so i'll be picky}**_

 _ **so to send you OC's Pm me with this VERY basic CS about your char you would like to join Aurora {This'll be Aurora's CS}**_

 _ **Name: Aurora Winter Potter**_

 _ **Birthdate: July, 31st, 1990**_

 _ **Nationality: Born: Brittan Raised: Japan**_

 _ **Age: 14 {As of next chapter}**_

 _ **Gender: Female**_

 _ **Status: Witch: Metamorphamagus {the OC's can be mundane}**_

 _ **Appearance: {Look up Sheryl Nome from Macross Frontier but with Dark Pink Hair and Green Eyes as her preferred appearance and a mini lily as her base appearance}**_

 _ **Other: Aurora with the help of the Goblins {for 10% of the yearly income} has started a company that's pushing technology further and faster then any other company in the world with 2003 seeing the first true publicly buyable 3d holographic projection system {Which is used during concerts for Aurora's group}**_

 _ **Edit: 5/11/17 2:35AM: Caught a small typo**_


	2. Ch 2 Winter Moon form and first Concert

**_Well only one person sent a OC so it's going to be a Duet between Aurora and the OC_**

 ** _Also I know last chapter I said I would be adding lyrics but *winces* I don't truly know the rules on that so i'm not risking this fic getting deleted by a admin over it so i'll be listing the song names and the last half of the youtube link of the song Also I will only link the Opening concert songs_**

 ** _{Line Break}_**

Emily Amari sighed as took another order this time for a girl a year younger then her who had oddly enough dark pink hair and green eyes who seemed to be writing what looked like a song so Emily was looking forward to her shift at her part time job ending only to blink as the girl who's order she took looked up at her and smiled before handing her a card.

"There's additions later today for 1 or 2 singers to join me either as a duet or a trio as everything is already being set up or built for the opening concert for the group in 6 months" Aurora says with a small smile before she eats what she had ordered before walking up to the counter and laying a small stack of cards with a note about the additions later that day, Which would end with only Emily joining Aurora as a duet due to being the only one to be able to sync up with Aurora when singing.

 _ **{6 months later day before the concert}**_

Aurora sighed as she relaxed in the artificial hot spring that was built in the back yard of the small manor house that was bought by her aunt after her company became a multi million corporation that thanks to goblin aid was slowly expanding into other countries and other areas in fact she had managed to create blue prints for a new type of fighter how ever the modular transformation ability still made it along ways away from actual production.

"What's got your panties in a twist?" Emily asks Aurora as she joins her friend of the last 6 months in the hot spring causing Aurora to shoot Emily a small glare getting the older girl to laugh slightly as the younger girls pout caused the glares effectiveness to go down alot.

"I was thinking about my company" Aurora says getting a nod from Emily who could understand where Aurora was coming from it also didn't help that thy was breaking alow of traditions in the music business by debuting with a live concert instead of recorded CD's like other singers and groups before them did then again they did call themselves 'Winter Moon' a play on using their middle names for their Duets stage name.

"Tomorrows the big day for us aurora" Emily says softly it honestly both scared and excited the older girl that a lot of people would be seeing her sing alongside Aurora as Aurora had somehow managed to get a monster of a ship built that utilized the hologram technology in such a way that it created sail like screens in the air to project them to their audience and anyone else watching the concert.

"Yep tomorrow we go live with our singing" Aurora says with a smile as she truly liked the idea of her dream of being a famous singer finally starting to take off the next day with their opening concert, It also didn't hurt she had used the best tech her company could make to build their concert ship from a large cruise ship hull her company bought.

 _ **{Next Day Evening}**_

Aurora and Emily both took calming breaths due to both Aurora and Emily standing on a platform that was half as tall as the center tower of the ship that held most of the holographic technology computers while the hardware were held within the smaller and thicker towers much like the one that they was using as their starting stage as the ship had two of them the one they was standing on and the one in the front of the ship*.

"Alright ladies we are about to start" The ships captain says as the lights on the ship all goes out leaving it in total darkness while along the Tokyo bay shore people gathered to watch the concert mostly due to Aurora suggesting tickets be free for children under 13, 50 Yen for teens and 100 yen for adults* cheaper then what most would charge.

 _ **{Northern Cross /watch?v=BlMap0FSzDw the opening is the same for the first 28 seconds just with 2 people}**_

As the light flashed on Aurora and Emily started their opening dance as the Holographic sail like screens formed in the air before they started singing and enjoying themselves as they put on their concert that lasted for around half an hour before the Concert ended mostly due to the heat generated by all the holographic and lighting systems on the ship but even if short the Concert was a large hit if the cheering from the shore was anything to go by and so Aurora and Emily basked in their first successful concert blissfully ignorant of what the future had in store for them.

 ** _{Line Break}_**

 ** _The Concert Ship is designed almost like the one in the video_**

 ** _If i'm not mistaken it's 10 yen to 1 US dollar And seeing as most the world uses the over inflated US dollar I'll use it_**

 ** _This OC was made by:_** **ShugoYuuki123**

Name: Emily Moon Amari  
Birthdate: April, 2nd, 1989  
Nationality: Canadian/Japanese, Born: Canada, Raised: Japan  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female

Status: Martial magic, she's able to caste without a wand but uses one as she has yet to gain proper control over her magic as her parents stopped using magic before they married, and only have basic knowledge about magic practices despite her parents possibly being from a pureblood family. **{Hikari Nova note: Emily uses Martial Arts to channel her magic}**

Appearance: Long blonde hair that stops mid-back, ocean blue eyes. Her clothing is more tomboyish (Pants, shorts) but she will wear skirts and female clothes sometimes.

Other: She's from a pretty wealthy family but wants to earn her own money instead of relying on her families, so she works part time at a cafe, but gets rather annoyed with her family since their overprotective but would call them if she needed anything. Family has strong connections in the government.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's the 3rd chapter hope you all enjoy it**_

 _ **song link as always is from youtube**_

 _ **{Line Break}**_

Aurora stared at Emily who stared back before Emily reached out and snacked the last piece of chocolate cake causing Aurora to pout.

"No fair Emily~" Aurora whines and looks at Emily with a kicked puppy look which Emily looks away from quickly while eating the slice of cake.

"Not really you're the better singer between us while I'm the better dancer due to my marital arts training though you are coming along with your dancing a lot more then before with my help" Emily says and it was true as Aurora when they started their duet was a decent dancer from all the lessons she had but with Emily's help her dancing has gotten better, and the same could be said about Emily's singing since Aurora was helping her out with it in return.

Over all in the 3 months since they debuted on Aurora's 14th birthday Emily had come to see Aurora as not only a friend but also a little sister figure just as Aurora had come to see Emily as a big sister figure and so they was annoyed when days after the western 'Halloween' British wizards appeared to try and strong arm Aurora into joining their 'tri-wizard' tournament because she 'entered' her name somehow as a forth school, Let's just say the Japanese magical AND mundane governments caused ALOT of headaches for the British Prime Minister and Queen seeing as to the rest of the world the British Queen is still seen as the Magical Britain rulers as she's the Queen to ALL British Citizens no matter what the British Ministry of Magic thinks and says and key word there is MINISTRY meaning they fall under the Crown's rule just like the Ministry of Defence does and so when the 1st task rolled around it wasn't Aurora that was affected by the broken contract but Bartimus Crunch JR in the disguise of 'Mad-Eye' Moody all the while Aurora and Emily was working on a CD to release to the stores.

 **{January, 20th, 2005, off the coast of Los Angeles California, Winter Moon concert Ship}**

"So is everything ready for out concert Emily?" Aurora asks Emily who nods while smiling.

"Dizzy said he's is taking care of everything and he's getting more holo-projectors set up on the beach with security guarding them so more will be able to watch our concert" Emily says knowing that Aurora was still slightly shaken up from the British Terrorist group called Death Eaters nearly killing the both of them while they was practicing in the Stadium they was originally going to use, but after their near death experience they decided all future concerts would be from their ship only.

"That's good and I've picked out our opening song" Aurora says brightly while holding the chosen song to Emily who smiled in response to her friends enthusiasm for singing, the funny thing was that they was using their music and Aurora's company to try and slowly bring the mundane and magical worlds together again because they both found the arrogance that many magicals had against the mundane to be disconcerting more so the Europeans who seem to think themselves gods when it comes to the Mundane or in some places like 'Magical' Britain anything not a magical human is seen as animals with Mundane-borns barely rating as 2nd class citizens at best.

3 hours later saw both Aurora and Emily taking their places as the Concert started.

 **{Gold from RWBY: /watch?v=kmy9QdVblMk}**

The concert would follow the beat of the opening song as it continued on for an hour before ending but both Aurora and Emily were happy and the many people who showed up for their concert could be herd cheering even on the concert ship.

 **{Line Break}**

 **I'm going to cut it short as right now my muse just isn't into this anymore how ever if someone wishes to use this idea please let me know and state that your idea is based off of mine :)**

 **sorry to all my readers who enjoyed reading this but hopefully I will get my muse back and either start updating again or even complete this sometime.**


End file.
